The invention relates generally to connector modules that interface network components and, more particularly, to an adapter for monitored fiber plug network connections.
Electronic components are typically connected to an electronic network using an interconnect module that allows connections between components on the network. The interconnect module may be retained in a patch panel, or any number of other network structures that interconnect two or more separate network components.
In order to better operate large electronic networks, sensor systems have been developed to monitor connections between components within the network. The sensor system typically is integrated into an interconnect module that is retained in the patch panel. The interconnect module includes receptacle jacks, similar to phone jacks, at a mating face. The jacks receive patch cords that are connected to a first network component. Each patch cord includes an electrical cable comprised of signal wires connected to a plug at one end. The plug is received within a corresponding receptacle jack such that the signal wires in the electrical cable are electrically connected to signal contacts extending from a rear side of the interconnect module. The signal contacts are in turn connected to a second set of signal wires that extend to a second network component. Thus, the interconnect module electrically interconnects the first and second network components.
In a network that includes a sensor system, conventional interconnect modules are joined with separate sensor configurations that enable the network to determine when a plug is joined with a receptacle jack. Typically, a sensor pad is positioned on the sensor module adjacent each receptacle jack and the plug includes a probe that is connected to the monitoring system. The probe makes contact with the sensor pad when the plug is inserted in the jack and the connection is recognized by the monitoring system.
While wire, or copper, cables commonly include multiple strands of conductors, some fiber cables, such as LC duplex cabling has only one fiber conductor per cable. When using duplex fiber cabling, two cables, one for sending and one for receiving, are needed to complete a connection. The connection of the two fiber cables to the interconnect module should be recognized as only one connection by the monitoring system.